Truth
by 1surfergirly
Summary: There are two groups the populars and the well not populars, they fight all the time but when they all get pared for a thing for school will it all change? The winx do not have powers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the teens at Venice Beach High school of the Arts. Timmy was walking through the halls looking for his friends at the first day of Sophomore year. When he saw them at the front entrance of the school he slightly jogged up to them.

Timmy first say Tecna Green she was beautiful in his eyes, she was average height for her age, pink pixy cut hair, a cream colored top and plain boot cut jeans. Next to her was Brandon, with short brown hair, and wearing a V cut American eagle white shirt, and jeans, with a muscular build he was the muscle man of the group. Then was Musa she was shorter, with long raven hair, she had a red short sleeve t that said _Music is Me. _Next to her was her brother Helia, he also had long raven hair, and was taller, he had a black t-shirt on, and jeans. Then was Laya, she had dark skin and long curly brown hair, she was very sporty and strong, she had a green jersey on the said _No Pain No Game_ on the front and she had on blue skinny jeans on.

"THERE HERE!" a scream rang through the school. They turned around and saw...

**A/N- this is my first story so let me know if I should continue... the chapters will become longer. I DONT OWN THE WINX (I wish I did)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the winx club, Please R&R**

**NO PROV**

They turned and saw, _The Six. _The six contained the six most popular teenagers in all of Venice Beach. In front was Bloom and Sky, also known as the power couple. Sky stood tall with blond hair and blue jeans and a white t shirt with his football letterman's jacket. Bloom had a baby blue crochet top with a black tank top under, she had on yoga crop leggings on from PINK, her red hair was pulled into a high curled ponytail, she had on soft pink lip-gloss. Bloom was the caption of the cheer team. Behind them was the Jackson twins, Flora and Nabu. Nabu stood very tall compared to Flora who was nearly a foot shorter. Nabu had on basketball shorts that were black and had on red nike elites with a pair of running shoes and had on a sleeveless black top. Flora had on a pair of blue Hollister super skinny jeans, a off white lace top with sleeves to her elbows and a white tank under, she had knit ugg boots, and her hair was slightly curled. Behind them was Stella, she had on a orange summer dress that went to her knees, and her hair was strait with some pulled back, she had white flats to go with. Finally Behind her was the heartthrob Riven. The star quarterback of the football team, he was just barely shorter then Nabu, he had on blue washed out jeans with a red muscle shirt to go with, his violet eyes winked at all the "hot" girls.

The Six walked right past everyone.

**Timmy's prov**

They were all nice except for Riven, Flora was always smiling and being a sweetheart, Bloom, Stella, and Sky all the same nice, Nabu only got angry when some was disrespectful to his sister. Once he beat a guy up for slapping Floras butt. Then Riven was another story, he was nice to the six and well not many other people.

"Are you sitting where we sit every year?" came a deep voice from behind us. we turned around and saw the six. Riven was growling. "Yes we are sitting on the stairs in front of the school" retorted Musa. Oh no was all I could think this was not going to be good. "Lets just go" came a soft voice, I looked over to see Flora standing facing Riven with a soft hand on his chest. All he did was look down at her. After a couple seconds of silence Riven looked around at Flora and just stared. He looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't.?!

Thankfully Ms.F came to our rescue. _All students to the outside lunch room for the first day of school announcement. _Came over the speaker. We all turned and left to go there. We walked in silence except for the twins that were silently talking and joking. My group gave each other the same look saying _Really?!_

**What did you guys think? Do you think there should be a little Riven Flora fluff? But still I would have R&M and H&F. If you guys have any ideas or request for another story please PM me or for the people who don't have an account just type it in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own the Winx Club :( Please R&R and please please read the authors note down at the bottom!**

_Last time:Thankfully Ms.F came to our rescue. All students to the outside lunch room for the first day of school announcement. Came over the speaker. We all turned and left to go there. We walked in silence except for the twins that were silently talking and joking. My group gave each other the same look saying Really?!_

* * *

**Flora's Prov.**

We were all walking to the outside lunch room, the group I'm in and the other group. Nabu and I were screwing around and joking, the other group gave us a weird look. But we just brushed it off. We were kind of used to it since a lot and I mean a lot of the time we mess around a people give us many strange looks.

When we got there Ms. F was trying to get all the students attention. Us and the other group that I didn't know the names of the people that well yet, all had to sit at the same lunch table...Uh oh. I sat in-between Riven and Nabu like always, Sky and Bloom sat by each other, and Stella sat by Bloom also. After a few minutes the teachers still couldn't get the students attention, so Riven got up on the lunch table and yelled "SHUT UP". Classic Riven. But it worked because it was instantly quiet. He sat with a smirk.

"Detention for you and Miss. Jackson" yelled a fuming Griselda. "What did I do?" I yelled up to her. "For laughing at that and I saw you this morning when you slammed your locker shut" she retorted back. I sat down with a huff. "Oh well we can be detention buddies" commented a joking Riv.

"Raise your hand if you have detention so far" Brandon joked halfheartedly. Mine, Rivens, Musas, Laylas, and Nabus hands all went up. "I was kinda joking" said Brandon, we all glared at him and he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"I wanted to say welcome and I hope all of you student have an amazing year. And for all of you new students if you need help finding your way around just find me or more easily look for some of are former students. Oh and also will Helia, Musa, Riven, Flora, Nabu, Timmy, Bloom, Layla, Stella, Sky, Brandon, and Bloom all come to my office. Thank you and have a great day." Ms. F said with a smile. Oh great, this isn't going to go well ran through my mind.

On the way to her office I was talking with Layla and found out she like me was trying out for high school soccer! Finally I had some one as in a girl to train and condition with besides boys, aka Riven, Sky, and Nabu.

"What are you girls talking about?" Nabu said as he came up beside me. "Soccer tryouts" Layla responded, not daring to look at him. They meet in not the best way, both of their parents agreed that they would be a good couple, well that didn't go over well at all and now they will never be friends.

* * *

**No Prov. Ms. F's office. **

Stella walk right up to the door and knocked. _Knock Knock. _"Come in" came a gentle and friendly older woman's voice from the other side of the door. Nabu being as polite as he could (to get back on Laylas good side) opened and held the door for everyone. Then joined the group, and stood behind Flora; which just about anyone could do because of her size.

Ms. Griselda stood in the corner staring deeply at the teens. Timmy looked nervous along with Tecna, Bloom, and Helia. As for everyone else they didn't care, at all.

"We all know that you kids don't get along well am I right?" A chores of "yes" went around the room. "Okay so I planed with your parents that all your families will go on a trip together, you will spend almost all your free time together. There and before you leave in 5 days, that is enough time for all you sport kids to tryout." Ms. F said. "No" groaned Riven. "You kids may go hang out as you kids would say, you are dismissed from school. Now all of you go to the mall together." Said Ms. Faragonda. _Well that's just amazing_ _terrific in fact _traveled sarcastically through all the teens brains.

* * *

**Out side**

"Well this is just great" complained Riven. "It's not like we chose to do this" said Helia. "Lets just get this over with" came from Tecna. "Okay" mumbled the two young men unhappily. "Mom told me and Flo need to stop at home" commented Nabu. "We can stop there first" Said a not so pleased Musa.

* * *

**A/N~ Please review and tell me what ya think. I am wondering if there should be a little FxR fluff... in later chapters there will be BxS SxB TxT FxH LxN RxM and I might bring Roxy and Andy in, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys! I wanted to than you for the reviews and for the follows! So kick back, relax, and R&R**

* * *

_Last time: "Well this is just great" complained Riven. "It's not like we chose to do this" said Helia. "Lets just get this over with" came from Tecna. "Okay" mumbled the two young men unhappily. "Mom told me and Flo need to stop at home" commented Nabu. "We can stop there first" Said a not so pleased Musa._

* * *

**Layla's POV**

I found out many things about the Jackson, mainly Nabu while we were at their house. "Mom were home" Nabu called through the giant house.

Their family was rich infact all of the Sixs' families were, Nabus and Floras mom was a singer and a world famous chef, their dad was a actor, they both were famous dancers, Rivens dad was famous for repairing and making classic cars good as knew, his mom owned the most expensive chain of restaurants in America, Stellas parents were both lawyers and everyone waned them to be their lawyer, Skys dad was a news reporter and his mother was a weather girl, and Blooms parents owned SPARKS a movie company and they were both directors.

When there was no answer from the Jacksons mom Flora called "Mommy?" "Did you just say mommy?" asked Brandon being the dimwit he was. "Do you have a problem with that?" asked Riven, Nabu, and Sky in unison. "Er umm yes well no er yes?" Brandon replied saying it as more of a question now being scared. "Exactly" came from Nabu.

"Mom and dad have to give dance lessons tonight" she said with a slight frown, "Can I talk to Flo alone for a minute." "Can I talk to Flo alone please" Nabu said. "Sure, you guys can do whatever." was her simple reply as she followed her brother into the kitchen.

I was on my way to get the to leave and I saw Nabu hugging Flora, she looked really upset about the whole parents not being home, I wonder how often this happens?

I gave a slight knock then said "we gotta go you two".

* * *

**No Prov. **

The teens were all in the car on the way to the mall. Some how all of them fit in one car. Riven was driving with Flora in the passenger seat. That meant Flora would have complete control over the car radio. He music was on quietly and all the young men and young women were silently chatting, but only the populars would talk to each other and the nons would talk to only each other. Flora silently plugged in her IPhone (the newest version of course) into the car speakers, and went through her play list.

After a minute or so she found a song but she didn't play it yet and then she whispered something to Musa who was behind her, then Musa told Layla, who told Tecna, who told Bloom, who told Stella. They looked at Flora and nodded she nodded back. Only seconds later the karaoke version of Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne blasted through the speakers. All of the girls started singing. They sang together through the whole song.

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing here's to never growing up**

** Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**  
** For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**  
** Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**  
** We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

** Say, won't you say forever stay**  
** If you stay forever hey**  
** We can stay forever young**

** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing, here's to never growing up**

** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**  
** I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**  
** When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**  
** Singing, here's to never growing up**

** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**  
** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

** We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**  
** This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**  
** They say just grow up, but they don't know us**  
** We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

** Say, won't you say forever stay**  
** If you stay forever hey**  
** We can stay forever young**

** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing, here's to never growing up**

** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**  
** I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**  
** When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**  
** Singing, here's to never growing up**

** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**  
** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

** Say, won't you say forever stay**  
** If you stay forever hey**  
** We can stay forever young**

** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing, here's to never growing up**

** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**  
** I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**  
** When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**  
** Singing, here's to never growing up**

** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**  
** Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**  
** Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**  
** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up **

That little break earned a round of applause from the boys. But the guys decided it was there turn. The karaoke of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons Blast through the speakers. The boys like the girls sang together through the whole song.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa**  
** Whoa**

** I'm waking up to ash and dust**  
** I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**  
** I'm breathing in the chemicals**

** I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
** This is it, the apocalypse**  
** Whoa**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
** Enough to make my systems blow**  
** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** I raise my flags, don my clothes**  
** It's a revolution, I suppose**  
** We're painted red to fit right in**  
** Whoa**

** I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
** This is it, the apocalypse**  
** Whoa**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
** Enough to make my systems blow**  
** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

** All systems go, the sun hasn't died**  
** Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
** Enough to make my systems blow**  
** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
** Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive **

They also got one big round of applause from the girls.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will have them in 'Couples" when they get to the mall and look at stores. For EX: TxT  
There maybe lots of Avril in this story cause she is kinda like my idol. Let me know if you have any songs from any artist you want in here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Helia's Pov.**

_Flora is so... so perfect. _I kept thinking that every time I looked at her.

We were all wondering around outside the mall trying to think of a place we could all agree on to eat. "KARAOKIE BAR" Stella screeched right in Timmy's ear causing him to flinch and Tecna to giggle, which just made Timmy blush. He had it so bad for her.

"Not a bad idea Stell" Brandon said. He had a huge crush on her. "Agreed?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we were on are way to the Karaoke bar.

We walked there seeing it was only a block from the mall. Right when we walked in the announcer announced "Karaoke is now open come and sign up" he then held up a clip board.

The first singer was Musa. She ran up to the mic and the music started playing.

**"Run This Town" Lucy Hale**

_Hold on cause I'm letting go I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo I'm gonna give you some till you want some more Cause all I see is an open door And I see where it's leading me All of this energy been bottled up way too long It's powerful, powerful You see what I'm getting at I'm ready for all of that If I'm not a star, you're blind_  
_I've got rings on my fingers And glitter in my hair I bought a one-way ticket And I just got here I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town Run this town I've got high heel stilettos And I'm kicking in doors And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town Run this town tonight_  
_I'm climbing high but there ain't no net You'd like to see me jump a bit Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets Cause I'm tired of second best Tired of sitting bitch Tired of hypocrites Twisted like licorice I'm crushing them in my fist Hushing their ignorance You had your chance, now's mine_  
_I've got rings on my fingers And glitter in my hair I bought a one-way ticket And I just got here I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town Run this town I've got high heel stilettos And I'm kicking in doors And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town Run this town_  
_Tonight nothing's standing in my way. There's no obstacles anymore. In a minute I'll be on my way To the moment I've been waiting for._  
_I've got rings on my fingers And glitter in my hair Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town tonight_  
_I've got rings on my fingers And glitter in my hair I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town Run this town I've got high heel stilettos And I'm kicking in doors And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run this town Run this town I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run Run this town tonight Run this town, run this town tonight I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight (Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

When she finished she got a huge round of applause from the audience who were on her feet cheering. Riven sat on the stool with his mouth at a gap. Bloom giggled as she shut his mouth.

"Next we have Bloom and Stella" came from the announcer.

**"Permanent December" Miley Cyrus **

_I've been to London, been to Paris Australia and Rome There's sexy boys in every city But they're not what I want_  
_Some got money, some got fame Some got cars and the clothes But if it just ain't you Then I don't wanna know_  
_'Cause baby, now I realize that I was wrong When I said I didn't need you so Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home_  
_So you better leave the light on Wait for me and just leave the light on, hey_  
_This feels like a permanent December So much colder than I can remember When I get you back, this time I swear that I won't Won't ever let you go, won't let you go, no_  
_Won't let you go, go, go, go Won't let you go, noGo, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_  
_I've been to New York and to L.A And to Baton Rouge I met a boy in every city No one kept me amused_  
_But don't call me a Lolita' Cause I don't let 'em through 'Cause I'm saving all my lovin' For someone and it's you_  
_'Cause baby now I realize that I was wrong When I said I didn't need you so Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home_  
_So you better leave the light on Wait for me and just leave the light on, hey_  
_This feels like a permanent December So much colder than I can remember When I get you back, this time I swear that I won't Won't ever let you go, won't let you go, no_  
_Won't let you go, go, go ,go Won't let you go, no Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_  
_Won't let you go, go, go ,go Won't let you go, no Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_  
_Hey, what do you say? 'Cause I been all around the world And they just ain't the same_  
_Hey, what do you say? Without my baby I go crazy and I just gotta scream_  
_But now I realize that I was wrong When I said I didn't need you so Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home_  
_So you better leave the light on Wait for me and just leave the light on, oh, oh_  
_This feels like a permanent December So much colder than I can remember When I get you back, this time I swear that I won't Won't ever let you go, won't let you go, no Won't let you_  
_This feels like a permanent December So much colder than I can remember When I get you back, this time I swear that I won't Won't ever let you go, won't let you go, no_  
_Won't let you go, go, go ,go Won't let you go, no go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_  
_Won't let you go, go, go ,go Won't let you go, no Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

Once again everyone was on their feet cheering away.

Sky hugged and kissed Bloom pulling her off her feet. _EWW get a room. _As if hearing my thoughts Nabu started fake gaging and said "get a room" .

"OK we'll have a short break then start again" the announcer announced into the microphone and stalked off.

We spent five minutes trying to get Layla and Tecna to do a song but refused. They claimed they were horrible singers and I've heard them and no where were they near horrible. After we all gave up the girls excused themselves to the restroom.

Nabu cocked his head to the side and questioned with a very serious face " Do girls travel in packs or something?!" We laughed till we couldn't breathe.

The girls came back a short while later.

No one else wanted to sing because it was late and we had to complete our day with a interesting journey home.

Walking back in the dark was interesting. Flora got terrified after a old homeless man came up to her licked his lips, and looked her up and down. Nabu got so mad and tried to 'kill' him, it took all of they guys plus Layla and Musa to hold him off.

Anyways it ended up with Nabu carrying her part way then having a sneeze attack and Riven gave her a piggy back the rest of the way with other behind.

The car ride back was quiet music only played softly behind all of the chattering. Nabu fell asleep with Flora on his lap also sleeping.

* * *

**Still Helia's pov.**

When I got dropped off I fell asleep thinking of my surprisingly wonderful day.

* * *

**A/N; There isn't gonna be any RxF fluff cause I only got one review about it. But don't worry if ya wanted there to be some cause I'm thinking of writing a RxF story. **

**If your song wasn't in this chapter it will be in others, ill try my best. **

**Does anyone have any ideas for other chapters?**

**Well hanks for reading and please review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N first I wanted to say sorry for not updating in a while things have been crazy lately. So if you will do me a favor and read the note at the end that would be great please R&R! P.S I recently got a review asking for some RXF and there will be but they wont be dating. I DONT OWN WINX :( **

**No POV**

They all slowly began to form a little bond. Miss.F had recently informed them that they will all be going to a cabin up north in the mountains, for a couple weeks in three days! With all of their families.

Today was girl soccer try outs, Layla and Flora were the only girls interested from all of their friends.

Bloom and Stella were doing cheer and all the guys, yes even Timmy, was trying out for the football team. Sky, Riven, and Nabu practically had reserved spots.

* * *

**Riven POV**

Football tryouts were done and the girls soccer tryouts started in half an hour. So me and ALL and I mean Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and I were running to catch up with the girls before Flo and Layla had tryouts.

"I HAVE THE BEST IDEA" shout Nabu like a child when we were running to catch the girls. We all stopped and looked at him. Sky and I were use to it. But the others weren't.

To be honest I'm glad to have a friend like that, that acts totally care free. He wasn't the only one Flora acted like that to sometimes.

"What?" Everyone said in unison. We all exchanged looks... Awkward. "Lets watch Layla's and Flo's tryouts!" he exclaimed like it was the smartest idea in the world. We all nodded in agreement and headed off to our journey back to the parking lot.

About a minute later we got to my car to find Flora blasting R5's cover of _Love Me _(**a/n-don't own R5 or the song... ps you should listen to this song its really good). **

She was tapping her foot and fingers to the beat. The rest of the girls just sat there. As soon as Flo saw us she ran and tackled me and Nabu to the ground I admit she is strong for being so small.

We all sat there for a second the burst out in laughter. Well that was the group im in the other group just thought we were insane. Flora took one look at their faces and said "Have a problem with having fun and not caring". That made their facial expressions priceless. "No really" Bloom said "Do you?"

"Shit Layla and Flora you may want to run to the field" Helia said Musa took out her phone and also checked the time and had a look of oh crap cross her face. Layla and Flora looked at each other with pure horror expression and ran for their lives.

* * *

**Helia's POV**

After they took off running we all slowly walked down to the bleachers. Musa out of no where jumped on my back while Tecna jumped on Timmy's. They sooo like each other. I looked at Timmy and smirked. I then saw Bloom being carried bridal style. So strange I thought. Walking around that at school.

When we got to the field the girls were all gone but the coach who was looking at a stop watch and holding a clip board. She was a older lady about 50 maybe. With bobbed gray hair and a blue jump suit on.

"Where are th-" Tec started to say but was cut off by the girls running from around the building Flora and Layla were in the lead. I never knew Flora was this athletic. Nabu must have saw my expression on my face because he said "There's a lot you don't know about Flora". I gave a slight nod. What else was there to find out?

* * *

**Flora's POV**

After about two and a half hours tryouts were finished and we all had to go get changed then the coach would have the team posted by the sports office. Yes I know we have a sports office.

When me and Layla were all changed we walked out to find everyone else. Once we saw them Riven came and hugged me and said "Amazing job" I replied with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We sat down on the ground and waited for the rest of the girls who tried out so we could go see who made it who didn't.

Five minutes later all the girls came out of the locker room. All of the two groups got up to go see if we made it, but i didn't move I was way to tired to move, and actually quite comfy for sitting on the ground.

I saw Riven stop and turn around the others saw him do so and did the same. They all stared at me with a questionable look. Stella finally said "Don't you want to see if you made the team?" The others nodded in agreement. "Well I do but I think I forgot how to walk..." I responded. They all knew very well that I just didn't want to move.

* * *

**Rivens POV**

I gave her one look and sighed, classic Flora. I walked over to her and through her over my shoulder. "Only you" came from Musa. I wonder what she's thinking.

We only walked for about a minute when we saw the mass of girls around a piece of paper on the wall. I put Flora on the ground. "There is no way we can see it" called Layla trying to compete with the voices of the other girls.

I saw a sly smile from Flo and she got on her hands and knees crawling through the mass of girls. She was soon fallowed by Layla. We stood there and waited for ten f***in minutes then we saw them crawling out of the crowd.

They looked at each other and stared jumping up and down. I guess they made the team. Layla hugged Timmy, Tecna, Musa, Helia, and Brandon. While Flora hugged me, Stella, Sky, Bloom, and Nabu. Except for when she hugged Nabu she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

When everyone got dropped off at their house to pack for our upcoming trip to the mountains, I sat and thought about how much different the other group was then what I thought.

* * *

**A/N~ So sorry that I didn't update for a while. I have a poll up. And for guest please look at it then type your answer in the reviews, it would mean a lot thanks. I also have another question... what do you guys think of this story so far? Any suggestions for chapters?**

**Thanks for the input! 3 love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I feel so bad. I DONT OWN WINX.**

* * *

**Timmy POV**

Today was the day all of us were leaving for the mountains. It's weird already going with a bunch of people from school but weirder for our families to be coming with us. But I can't control it. Non of us teens could. We were loading up the big SUV van thing that me and the other teens would be taking. There was so much room in the car and plenty of extra seats. I wonder why?

All of the sudden all of our parents left saying that we should be leaving soon. That was illogical and uncalled for.

"That was illogical and uncalled for" Tecna said as if she could read my mind.

Half an hour and 37.4 seconds later we were on the road. Or as Brandon put it "Lets hit the road my people."

* * *

**3hours later Still Timmy POV**

All of us guys were taking turns on driving. It was now Nabu's turn so Riven sat with a sleeping Flora on his lap. All of the girls have fallen asleep.

Musa had her head on Helias' shoulder, Bloom on top of Sky, and all the others just asleep. But I'm pretty sure I saw Laylas lag draped over Nabus before he had to drive. _Wink Wink_.

All of the sudden I got a text from Helia.

_U like her so much ~H_

_Do not ~T_

_Then why were u just staring at her ~H_

_Well u like Flora ~T _

_That's not the point right now, All of the guys can see it ~H_

I looked back at him and he was smirking, I just shook my head. This was going to be a looooong trip.

* * *

**No POV 2 hrs later **

All the teens had just arrived at the hotel and it was two 35 am and they were soo tired. The parents arrived hours ago. What the heck how did they get here so fast, was going through all the kids minds.

The boys would be in one big room and the girls in another but they would be conjoining. Everyone was half awake except for one little girl Flora she was still asleep and in her brothers arms.

Walking up to the hotels main doors to find them locked! For the love of god! All the kids were trying to call their parents, and siblings trying to get them up to come down stairs and open the doors. No such luck.

It by then was starting to snow since they were up in the mountains. They all looked up at the sky and it was a beautiful dark blue with some shining stars and clouds.

"Wow its not any thing like this in the city" came a small voice. They looked and saw Flora was now awake and staring up at the sky ignoring the looks from everyone else.

Everyone from the two small groups turning into one headed back to the car for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Rivens POV**

I woke up to a cool breeze. Stella had opened the doors of the car in attempt to wake everyone up. It worked except for Nabu. He loves sleep. Almost as much as Flora and food.

Flo sighed looking at him then crawling to the open door pulling some snow off the window. She then went over to Nabu with two had fulls, stuffing one down his pant and whipping the other on his face! The look on Nabu's face was priceless. He shot up like a rocket. He looked at me and pointed an accusing finger, I then stuck out my middle finger at him and pointed my ring finger at Flo. The others were in shock by are little disagreement lets call it.

* * *

**A/N~ should I continue or not? please let me know.**


End file.
